concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Firms
List in Science Fiction * Andes Development Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Applied People - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Aria Yachts - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Astral Emprise - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Aurum Industries - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger (energy research) * BnL (Buy 'n Large) - Wall-e 2008 film * Bank of Altor - "Smelter Skelter" episode of Space Precinct television series * C-Systems - Chain Reaction 1996 film * Cadrovet Aircar Company - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Capias World - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Communications Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Chartered Zarathustra Corporation - H. Beam Piper's Fuzzy universe * Chronoarcheology Ltd. - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? (time travel) * Con-Amalgamate (COAM) — Outland * Crowder Industries - "The Vital Factor" episode of X Minus One radio program * Cyberdyne Systems / SkyNet - Terminator 2 * Darr House Developments, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Lichen (insecticides) * Demester Dogs - Space Precinct television series * Eikonometrics - Greg Egan's novel Zendegi * Evening Star Travel and Real Estate Corporation - C.M. Kornbluth's short story "The Marching Morons," in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Exposition Realty - "Threat Levels" episode of American Dad, May 1, 2005 * Exotic Fields - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Fidelity Savings & Trust Bank - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (consumer banking) * Fowler Schocken Associates - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novels The Space Merchants and The Merchant's War (advertising) * Garner Nanotechnology - Edward M. Lerner's novel Small Miracles * General Forge and Foundry (GFF) - Kurt Vonnegut's novel Piano Player * General Products - Larry Niven's Ringworld universe * Harriman Enterprises - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star * Harriman Trust - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (investment) * Health and Human Services Corporation - Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of Conglomerates * HelthWyzer - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * InterBem Company - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his illustrated collection With a Finger in My I * Intercity Carting Company - Philip Roth's novel The Plot Against America * Inter-Solar Company - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * International Computational Syndicate (computing) - Gregory Benford's short story "The Scarred Man," Venture May 1970 * Jovian Mining Company - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Jupiter Mining Corporation - Red Dwarf 1988 television series (mining) * Kinetic Sciences Interplanetary - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 25 * Kramer Associates - Robert Sobel's novel For Want of a Nail * Lady Luck, Incorporated - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon * Marsopolis Creche Foundation Ltd. - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Massive Dynamics - Fringe pedia page * Midwestern Mutual (insurance) - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Moache Mining - Stephen Leigh's novel Dance of the Hag * Moka-Coka Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Mom's Friendly Robot Company - Futurama * Monarch Enterprises - Alfred Bester's novel The Demolished Man * Multi National United, a.k.a. MNU - District 9 2009 film * Nakamura Lines - Larry Niven's short story "Neutron Star" in his collection Neutron Star * Nanotech Biochem - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Nefertiti, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Licehen (pharmaceuticals) * NerisCo - Nathan Lowell's novel Quarter Share * New for Old, Incorporated - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * New Path - Philip K. Dick's novel A Scanner Darkly (pharmaceuticals) * New World Homes - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * New York Water Supply Corporation - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Newley Enterprises - "Secret Santa" episode Warehouse 13 Christmas Special * NooSkins (Subsidiary of Helthwyzer) - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Ono-Sendai - Neuromancer * OrganInc - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Pacific Power Company - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes * Planet Express - Futurama * R. Holden & Sons - Children of Men 2006 film * Rejuvenex - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Rollback (immortality) * Skyblast Fright and Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * SNN World News - Supernova 2005 tv movie * Solar Spice & Liquors - Poul Anderson's Van Rijn/Falkayn universe * Starke Enterprises - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Starship Enterprises MDA - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 78 * Submarine Products Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Terra Sales Corrporation - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Tessier-Ashpool - Neuromancer * Transportation Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Trenton Mining Company - Jenny Ogiwara and the AntiFems a short story by Gary W. Feat in Aphelion 14, 145 July-August 2010 * Triangle Line - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Two Continents Amusement Corporation * Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Tyrell Corporation - Blade Runner 1982 film (robotics) * United Textiles - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Revolt in 2100, brief reference * Universal Kilns - David Brin's novel Kiln People * Universal Transmitting Company - Lloyd Biggle, Jr.'s novel All the Colors of Darkness (teleportation) * U.S. Robotics and Mechanical Men - Isaac Asimov's I, Robot universe (robotics) * VEB Electronics - Thomas Zeigler's novella Eine Kleinigkeit für uns Reinkarnauten * Venus Corporation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * World Resources Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces List in Fantasy * Greenway Press - Elf 2003 film Firms in Other Genres * AmPetCo - Pipeline Fever episode of Archer, February 17, 2011 * Bluth Company - Arrested Development 2003 television series * Bodhi Dharma Pizza Temple - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland * Clear Pharmaceutical - The Nutty Professor 1996 film * Cherino Concrete - Fart Break Hotel episode of American Dad, January 16, 2011 * Duff Beer - The Simpsons * Energine - Episode of Law & Order, January 2, 2008 * Fresh Air (airline) - Red Eye 2005 film (note that there is a real Nigerian airline using this name) * Futuristics, Inc. - David J. Schow's suspence novel Internecine * Kresson Plumbing - Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle * Kroeger Concepts, Ltd. (advertising) - David J. Schow's suspence novel Internecine * Leftorium - The Simpsons * LittleRedFireTruckProtectiveService Corp. - Boyd Lewis's satiric serial "Springtime for Turd Blossom," Like the Dew December 25, 2010 * Mayberry Construction - The Brotherhood * Meade Publications - Ugly Betty * Mode Magazine - Ugly Betty * Onion Pacific (railroad) - Onion Pacific 1940 Popeye cartoon * Progenitron (sperm bank) - The Brothers Solomon 2007 film * River Company of the Caribbean - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel Love in the Time of Cholera Review * Rubber Keyhole - Gasoline Alley cartoon 1920s The Crash of 1929 Part Three Youtube video * Schrub Equities (finance) - Teddy Wayne's novel Kapitoil * Sudden Pacific (railroad) - Onion Pacific 1940 Popeye cartoon * Total Bastard Airlines - Saturday Night Live 2009 * USA Prime Credit - Discover Credit Card Commercial Labor Unions in Science Fiction * Assassin's Guild - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars * Amalgamated Union of Philosophers, Sages, Luminaries and other Professional Thinking Persons - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * Companions Guild - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time * United Slime-Mold Protein Workers of Panamerica, Unaffiliated, Chlorella Costa Roca Local - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants Links * Fictional Firms in Science Fiction External Links * Fictional Law Firms